


Anderson Family One-Shots

by CreamyXD



Series: Love and Family [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Pacifist Ending, cole is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: A series of (most likely domestic) one-shots that all take place in an AU.Cole is alive and lives with his father Hank Anderson. After the Android Revolution, Connor joins the family and now Hank has to deal with the shenanigans of not only his son, but Connor as well.





	1. Connor the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> So here's that one-shot series I promised! These one-shots will take place in the AU of my other story 'What Matters Most'. It's not necessary to read the previous story before this, however if you want a better understanding of the AU (since there are slight divergences from the main plot of the game) I would recommend reading it first.
> 
> Regardless I hope you enjoy this one-shot! 
> 
> P.S - If anyone wishes to drop in an idea or prompt for this AU in the comments feel free to do so! I can't promise I'll write them all (since it really depends on whether I have ideas for it) but please leave a prompt if you'd like!  
> You can also send in prompts via my Tumblr (http://the-king-and-his-lionheart.tumblr.com)
> 
> Just note that I won't take requests for ships in this one-shot collection. Sorry about that! I'm keeping this series away from ships. If I ever decide I want to write things for ships it will be in a different collection.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant," Connor says with a smile as he holds the door open for Hank, "I have everything under control."

"Yeah!" Cole pipes in with a grin on his face that Hank doesn't exactly trust, "I'll listen to everything Connor says!"

Hank frowns, eyes flicking between his son and the android, not exactly sure what he's getting himself into. If he were honest he's not even sure what he's doing. Is he letting Connor watch Cole, or Cole watch Connor? "You know, it's not too late to ask the Greene's," Hank says, hoping to persuade the pair at the last moment.

Connor shakes his head, pushing the Lieutenant out the door. "I assure you that I will take care of everything. I'll have dinner ready at 6pm then I'll help Cole finish his homework. Bedtime is at 9pm on school nights so I'll have him ready for bed before then," Connor says, smiling proudly when he finishes.

Hank sighs, glancing down at his phone to see a few more angry messages from Fowler demanding that he get his ass to the station. Honestly, he would have preferred it if Connor was coming with him. Aside from the fact that Connor is a walking forensics lab, it would give him the excuse to call the Greene's and ask them to watch Cole instead. But, because the new android laws aren't fully established yet, Fowler isn't able to call Connor in for overtime until the new worker's rights are finalized. That means Connor needs to stay at home, which ended up giving Cole the brilliant idea of having Connor watch him for the night. "You'll call if you have any problems?" Hank asks.

"Of course. I will call you immediately if there are any issues."

"Which there won't be!" Cole adds cheerfully as he already tries to tug Connor back into the house.

With one last sigh Hank turns to the car, sending the two a wave before getting into the vehicle and heading out.

Connor shuts the door when the car disappears down the road, making sure to lock it before heading towards the kitchen. Cole trails behind him, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet while a hint of mischief gleams in his eyes. "Can we have ice cream for dinner?" Cole asks as he follows the android into the kitchen.

Connor frowns as he opens the fridge, starting to pull out all the ingredients he needs to make a balanced dinner. "You can have some for dessert."

Cole puts on a pout as he stares at the various vegetables Connor brings out onto the counter. "But veggies are disgusting. Now ice cream... ice cream is delicious."

Connor chuckles, taking out the cutting board. "Yes, but they're not healthy and you're a growing boy. You need to eat well."

Cole crosses his arms over his chest and slumps down in the chair. Sumo, upon hearing the noise, wanders up to the seat. The boy looks down, rubbing a hand over the dog's thick fur. "Now I'm sad. I thought you would be more fun..." he mumbles, head pressed down on the dinner table.

Connor stops, turning around to look at the boy with worry in his eyes. "Sad? No, no, don't be sad! Um..." the android starts to run through various ideas in his head, trying to find a way to make the boy happy. He didn't want Cole to have a bad time with him. He loves Cole. Making him sad is the last thing he wants to do.

Cole, having noticed the frantic mutterings of the android, smirks devilishly. He tilts his head up so that his chin is propped against the table, putting an exaggerated pout on his face as he continues, "I'm so sad, Connor!" he says dramatically, "I don't know if I'll ever be happy again if I don't get some ice cream!"

Connor, with no idea what to do, calls Hank. His LED flickers yellow as the call connects. He hears the phone start to ring on the other end and all Connor can do as he waits for Hank to pick up is hope that Cole won't get any sadder. Just before Connor thinks he's about to short circuit from the stress he hears the annoyed grumble from Hank on the other end of the line. "Connor, I'm barely out of the neighbourhood and you already need fucking help?" he says, voice barely audible over the heavy metal blaring in the background.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," Connor says, looking down in disappointment, missing the nervous look on Cole's face when the boy realizes who he's calling. "But, Cole said if he doesn't get ice cream he's never going to be happy and I was afraid that he has some kind of condition I don't know about and-"

"Whoa, calm down there kid," Hank says before letting out a tired sigh, "Cole's just being dramatic. He'll be fine if he doesn't get his ice cream."

Connor glances over to Cole, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Something like that doesn't even fucking exist! Use some common sense!"

Connor's face tinges blue at the words. He supposes this is what the humans call embarrassment. "Oh... I suppose you're right."

Hank sighs, "Do you want me to call the Greene's to help? It's not too late you know."

"No! No, I can do it!" Connor says with determination.

Hank can't help the little smile that plays at his lips. "You don't need to overthink things. Follow your gut. You have good judgment so do what you think is right. Just know that Cole can be a bit crafty sometimes so be on your toes."

Connor smiles at the encouraging words, feeling more confident now after Hank's little pep talk. "I don't have a gut, Lieutenant. But I understand. Thank you."

Hank just scowls, "Yeah, yeah. Well follow your weird bio-whatever you have in place of a gut. Now, I'm driving. Stop distracting me."

With a click Hank ends the call, leaving Connor alone again with Cole. The boy stares up at him innocently from the table, as though pretending he didn't just try to pull a fast one on the android. Connor gives him a knowing smirk before turning back to the kitchen counter. "I was going to make your favourite," Connor says, smirking as he starts cutting up the vegetables again, "but I think I'll make something else instead."

That catches Cole's attention. He leaps up from his seat, hands on the table as he tries to peer over the android's shoulders. "What? What are you gonna make? Cheese burgers? Spaghetti with lots of meatballs? Or..." Cole gasps, "are you going to make tacos? I love tacos."

Connor laughs, "I was, but you were bad and lied to me."

Cole slumps down in his seat, staring down sadly at the table as Sumo gently nudges him. "I'm sorry..." he mumbles, playing with his fingers.

Connor turns back around, smiling. "Apology accepted."

"So we can still have tacos?"

Connor grabs the box of taco shells from the cupboard, holding it up for the boy to see with a grin. "Of course."

——

"And lastly you add this with this," Connor says, pointing at the numbers on the tablet. "You think you can do that?"

Cole frowns, counting on his fingers as he calculates the equation. He types in an answer before showing it to Connor. "Is that right?"

Connor frowns, glancing at the answer then to the equation. Various calculations run through his head as he tries to pinpoint the source of error. "Almost. You forgot to carry the one." 

Cole lets out a frustrated grunt, tossing the tablet down hard on the table. "I hate math!" He yells into the air, startling Sumo from his slumber under the table so that the dog hit his head against the wood. 

Connor just smiles, reaching down to pet the disgruntled dog. "This is important. You need to know the basics."

Cole grumbles, arms crossed as he stares down at the tablet that lists the various math problems his teacher had assigned him. "I already plan on being a detective like you and Dad. I don't need math! It's not like a criminal will demand I solve how many pencils a women can buy with $8.75 in the middle of a case! I want to do some real detective training!"

Connor, despite admiring the boy's enthusiasm, lets out a sigh. He can almost hear Hank say those exact words. He supposes that's where humans get that saying from. Like father like son. "It's admirable that you have a goal in mind, however that doesn't make math any less important. A detective needs all sorts of skills for them to solve cases. You're smart, Cole. I've seen the notes you make to help you solve the cases in those mystery novels. This should be easy for you."

Cole still seems reluctant to believe him. He slumps down against the table, face set in a pout as he grumbles to himself. "I can't do it, Connor. I don't want to..." Connor sighs, glancing down at the tablet and seeing the amount of unfinished questions left. Based on Cole's mood he doubts the boy will be willing to do anymore. Connor glances over to the clock on the wall. It's 7:23pm. Only another hour and 37 minutes left before Cole needs to get to bed. 

"You said you wanted some detective training?" Connor asks, peering over at the boy with a tilt of his head as an idea takes form in his mind. 

Cole looks up, a glint in his eyes as he nods excitedly. 

"Well, how would you like to solve a case?"

\-----

Within 37 minutes Connor has the entire living room turned into a fake crime scene. The couch is upturned, the contents of the coffee table are strewn along the floor, and Hank's old records are dropped around the room in order to imitate a fight. Yellow sticky notes are posted around points of interest, locating evidence and clues that can potentially be used to solve the mystery. Sumo sits in the centre of the wreck, sticky note on the ground beside him, as the dog pretends to be the victim. Meanwhile, one corner of the living room is turned into a fake police station. Blankets and pillows form a canopy over the corner, forming a cozy little fort where the officers can discuss the case and review evidence in private. Hank's DPD hoodie hangs in front of the fort, marking the territory under the name of the Detroit Police Department. 

Cole, having been ordered to wait in his room while Connor prepared the scene, stares at the sight in front of him with wide eyes and excitement. He dashes towards the living room, about to leap into action when he suddenly stops. He slows his steps, trying to put on a mask of professionalism as he approaches Connor who waits at the dining table with a smile on his face and a tablet in his hands. 

"Hello detective," Connor says with a smile, noticing the way Cole tries to hide his excitement, "allow me to brief you on the most recent case."

Connor strolls into the living room, Cole in tow as he takes the lead. "The department received a call from the alarm system 52 minutes ago about a potential break-in and so we sent our closet officers to the indicated location to check on the situation. When they arrived they found the front door open," Connor points to the door in the hall that leads into Hank's room, "and the room ransacked." He gestures to the room, showing the mess. "The victim, a uh... human identified as Sumo, was found dead at the scene of the crime. We have the prime suspect, a serial killer who tends to leave the same coded message behind in all his break-ins, however we have no evidence to prove how he committed the crime. Do you think you can solve this one detective Cole Anderson?"

Cole looks around the room, scanning the various pieces of evidence laid out around him. He then glances over to Connor, putting on his most confident smile. "Of course I can! I'm the best detective in the DPD!"

Connor smiles as Cole dashes over to Sumo, first ruffling the fur on the dogs back before reading the little bits of info Connor had written on the sticky note. The android strides over, peering over the boy's shoulder as he watches the way Cole's face changes into one of complete concentration. He sees the creases on Cole's brow, the frown on the boy's face when he's stumped for answers. It's a look Connor has seen Hank have on many times during a case. 

After reading the notes about the victim Cole moves on to another piece of evidence. A code written in the victim's blood - or in other words red ink - that the killer left behind. Cole bends down, picking up the scarp of paper. He finds a series of numbers written out on the page which only proceeds to make Cole frown further. He turns to Connor, about to ask what he's supposed to do with it before stopping himself. Instead of asking, he puts the paper away, moving on to the next piece of evidence. 

After looking through the rest of the 'evidence' which included a tablet, some fake blood stains, and a 'bloodied' lamp Cole shuffles into the little police station, sifting through each piece of info on the sticky notes that Connor had placed out. He reads through each one, trying to connect the dots as best he can while the android sits by Sumo, petting the dog and feeding it treats. Connor watches on with a smile as Cole sticks up each post-it on the wall, gazing at them all as he adds his own little notes to each one. The android doesn't miss the way Cole's lips quirk up into a smile whenever he makes a connection, doesn't miss how his eyes shine with excitement as he gets closer and closer to solving the case. 

23 minutes later Cole pops out from the tent. He crawls out with a frown, looking troubled with the paper that has the code in his hands. He turns it over, trying to find some hidden clue that he might have missed only to see nothing. "Have you solved the mystery?" Connor asks with Sumo now lounging in his lap. 

"I know how Sumo was killed," he says, making the dog perk up at the sound of its name, "but I don't know why. Without a motive I can't say that the suspect is the killer."

Connor nods, scratching at the dogs belly. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I know this might have the answer," he pulls out the encoded paper, a frown on his face, "but I don't know the key to the code."

Connor gives a knowing smirk, glancing over at the pile of evidence that Cole had collected. "You looked through everything?"

Cole nods, "Everything."

"Are you sure? Sometimes the evidence you need isn't hidden in plain sight."

Cole frowns, then turns back to look at the sticky notes and other evidence. He crawls back into his tent before picking up the tablet. Connor, unable to fit entirely into the small fort, simply pokes his head inside. He watches as Cole boots up the tablet and the wallpaper - a family photo of the Anderson's plus Sumo - appear. Connor had used Cole's tablet as a piece of the 'evidence' since he didn't have a spare one to use. He had simply added a few extra fake documents to make it appear as though it belonged to the suspect. However, as Cole clicks open the fake files and reads through them again, he doesn't find any clue as to how to crack the code. Connor sees the frustration in Cole's eyes, but at the same time he sees the interest in them. Connor can see how Cole's able to turn that frustration into a challenge, a challenge that he's determined to overcome.

He clicks through some of the other files on his tablet now, not only the ones that appear to be relevant to the case. He opens up the notes he has on some of the mystery novels he's reading, looks through his photo gallery in hopes of finding some new image only to find nothing. He frowns, fingers starting to play with the coin that he recently started to keep in his pocket as well. He taps on the file with his most recent homework, eyes widening when he sees the little highlighted numbers and letters on the page. He doesn't think twice before he starts working. He starts to go through each equation, doing and redoing each problem when something doesn't quite match. It takes awhile, but eventually Cole turns to look at Connor with a wide grin on his face as he holds up the decoded paper in his hand. 

"I did it! I solved it!" he says excitedly, waving the page around excitedly. 

Connor chuckles at the boy's excitement, "Alright, let's start from the beginning," Connor says, crawling out from the fort. Cole follows, bounding ahead to lead the way. 

Cole stops at the 'front door' pointing to the open door. "There was no sign of forced entry," he says, a twinkle starting to show in his eyes as he starts his explanation, "which either means the killer was able to pick the lock on the door or they had a key."

Cole walks over to the living room, a bounce in his step as he gestures to the mess in front of him. "However, they forgot about the alarm and so the victim knew someone entered the house. Judging from the mess there must have been a scuffle of some kind when both realized what was happening." 

The boy turns to look at Connor, waiting for his response to what he's said so far. The android smiles, "Sounds about right. Go on."

Cole smiles widely before continuing, "Sumo died beside the table with the killing blow being a hit on the head with a blunt object. The lamp seems to be the murder weapon since it has traces of blood on it, but it's not. There's traces of blood on the table too, and though that could be blood from the victim's wound getting onto the table when he fell and hit the edge it's not possible. Sumo only had one wound on his head. If he was killed by a hit to the head with a lamp and then hit the edge of the table there should be two wounds on his head."

Connor nods, smirking. Cole really is like his father. "Sounds plausible. Anything else?"

Cole nods. He pulls out the encoded paper, the hidden message scrawled messily underneath. "This message, which reads 'this is for what you did to her' gives us the motive. From the file on the suspect we know that he knew all his previous victims. They were all in the same graduating class in high school and had been close friends. There was an incident involving one of the people in their friend group. A girl. It's unclear what happened, but judging by the message it was bad and the suspect decided to avenge her."

Connor gives him a smile, proud at the solve. "And that's your conclusion?" Connor asks, raising a brow, "the suspect is the killer. He came into the house with the intent to murder Sumo to avenge a friend. The suspect succeeded in killing the victim when Sumo hit his head on the table during their scuffle."

Cole shakes his head. "No. The serial killer is actually Sumo. The one that died. Sumo was the one that broke into the house. Sumo was the one that wanted to leave the message. That's why the tablet had the key to the code and why it was found together with the coded message in Sumo's pocket. A serial killer wouldn't leave the key to the code at the scene of the crime before they finished their string of murders. Also the lamp has traces of blood on it, but no fingerprints, because Sumo tried to kill the owner of the house with it while he had gloves on except he failed. Sumo got knocked down and then hit his head on the table, thus killing him. The home owner, whom we thought was the victim, panicked and ran. I'm sure if we asked the neighbours we could confirm that Sumo is not the man that lives here."

A proud smile crosses Connor's face. It's not that he wasn't proud before. Cole did much better than he thought, but to solve the entire made-up case perfectly is something he didn't actually expect. He knew Cole would be able to crack the code and had given the boy an 88% chance of finding the cause of death being from the table and not the lamp. However, he didn't think the boy would solve the little twist he decided to put in. 

Cole looks up at the android expectantly, eyes both worried and excited to hear Connor's verdict. "Am I right?"

The android smiles, ruffling the boy's hair playfully. "You were perfect."

A wide grin spreads across Cole's face. The boy leaps onto the android, arms latching around Connor's neck as he hugs him tightly. "That was so much fun!" he says excitedly, laughing while Connor wraps his arms around the boy's waist to help keep him aloft. "I was a great detective right?"

Connor laughs, patting the boy's head with his free hand. "You were the best." He glances down at Cole's homework, picking it up to see that Cole had solved all the math problems. "See, you can solve the questions when you want to."

Cole looks over at the tablet, frowning a little. "If all my homework came in the form of a fake case I would finish it all the time. I would even ask for more!"

Connor smiles, poking the boy on the forehead. "Your homework is important though. Without it you would never have solved the case. Remember that the next time you complain about your work. Even the best detectives need know how to do basic math."

Cole nods in understanding before giggling excitedly. He topples out of Connor's grip, dropping down to the floor before grabbing the police hat from the mantle and placing it on his own head. He stands proudly despite the hat being too big for his head. "I'm gonna be the best detective when I grow up! Then after dad retires we can be partners and solve crime together! We can be called Team CoCo!"

The android laughs at the silly name. "Team Coco?"

"Yeah! Because both are names start with a C and an O. So Team CoCo! Dad and Sumo can be honorary members."

Connor chuckles only to stop abruptly when Cole suddenly latches himself back onto the android, the hat falling off his head as he laughs. Sumo, apparently feeling left out, leaps onto the pair, dragging them both down to the ground as the dog barks happily, licking at the android's cheek. 

\-----

"I'm home," Hank calls into the house, shutting the door behind him before shedding his jacket. He glances over to the clock, finding the time to be 11pm already as he heads inside. If Connor had done his job correctly than Cole should be asleep in his room. Connor, meanwhile, would likely be sitting at the dining table, reading over a case as he usually is at this time of night. After all being an android meant he didn't need to sleep, though Hank still encouraged him to go into sleep mode at night - preferably somewhere that wasn't the middle of the god damn hallway. Connor's scared him more than once by doing that. 

Hank walks further into the house, turning on the lights in the kitchen to find that, to his surprise, the android isn't there. He frowns, wondering where he can be only to find his living room to be in a mess, as though someone had ransacked the place. Immediately his guard is up. His hand reaches towards the gun at his belt, ready to fire on any intruder only to spot the little fort set up in the corner of the room. Again, Hank frowns in confusion though his grip loosens around the gun. He quietly walks over, starting to hear the soft snores coming from inside as he approaches. Hank's already ready to ask Connor what in the world he did to the living room when he stops, a smile on his face at the sight in front of him. 

Underneath the blanket fort Hank finds his family sleeping soundly together, all - except Connor - snoring peacefully. Cole is curled up comfortably against the android, head resting on Connor's arm as Hank's police cap lays on the floor beside him. Connor, who's just a little too large to fit inside the fort completely, has his arms wrapped around the boy protectively. Sumo, meanwhile, is sleeping comfortably by the edge of the fort like a guard, making sure no one can come close to the pair as they sleep.  

With a sigh and a smile Hank decides against waking the android. His questions can wait till later. Besides, he owes the android an apology. Connor apparently can take care of Cole after all. 

It's not until the following afternoon when Hank receives a call from Cole's teacher asking him why his son knows of various ways that people can dispose of bodies that Hank regrets letting Connor watch Cole. 

 


	2. Bring Your Kid to Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there's no one available to watch Cole on the weekend Hank has no choice to bring him to work with him.

It was a Saturday morning and Hank had been looking forward to sleeping in despite him needing to drop into the station for work only to find the Greene's calling, informing him that they wouldn't be able to come in to watch Cole that day. With an annoyed grumble Hank had tried to find another babysitter, only to discover that they were all either busy or not picking up their phones. Asking Connor was out of the question since he needed to work as well - not that Hank would have asked after what happened last time. So, with a reluctant sigh, he informed Cole that he was coming to work with him only to be dragged into the car within the next five minutes at eight in the morning on a Saturday by an over enthusiastic child.

Cole now sits excitedly in the back of the car, practically bouncing in his seat as he watches the passing cars. Connor sits in the front seat with Hank, both talking quietly with one another as the older detective weaves his way through traffic. Heavy metal music blares from the speakers in the car, drowning out the drone of the city around them as they make their way to the station.

Connor glances over at Cole through the rear view mirror, catching the big grin on his face as he watches the station come into view. "If only you could come into the station as happy as Cole every morning, Lieutenant." Connor jokes, sending a small smirk at Hank.

The older detective just rolls his eyes, not bothering to comment as he turns into his usual parking space. Cole is already tugging off his seatbelt before the car comes to a complete stop, eager to get out the door and into the precinct. Hank just smiles at the boy before helping him with the door and leading him inside. The secretary smiles at the group as they enter, giving Cole a little wave before they disappear into the authorized area. Cole races over to Hank's desk, leaping into his father's chair before spinning himself around and around, looking at anything and everything.

"Come on," Hank says, plucking the boy off the seat, "you're gonna get dizzy doin' that."

Cole just giggles, jumping out of Hank's grip to peer over Connor's desk. The android is already seated in his chair, sifting through documents on his tablet before noticing Cole's watchful eyes staring at him. "Are you guys gonna head to a crime scene today?" Cole asks, trying to see the case files Connor's reading.

The android just chuckles, setting the tablet down to open the terminal on his desk. "Perhaps, but judging from the cases we currently have open it seems unlikely. We won't be going out unless there's a new lead."

Cole frowns, climbing up onto the desk to sit. "Then what are you gonna do all day?"

"File some reports, look through evidence," Hank says with a yawn, eyes glued to his terminal as he scrolls through the various photos and notes on his screen, "and hopefully we can solve the cases before the bad guys do anything else."

"Can I help?" Cole asks, trying to push himself between Connor and the computer in hopes of seeing the screen. The android, however, quickly shuts off the terminal, leaving the screen blank to a disappointed Cole.

"Sorry," Connor says, ruffling the boy's hair, "but unfortunately the case files are a secret."

"I won't tell anyone!" Cole whines, sitting on Connor's lap now. "Please?"

Hank sighs, looking across his desk towards his son. "Cole, I told you the last time you were here. You can't look at any case files! They're not something a kid your age should be looking at. And Fowler would have my ass if he found out..." he mutters the last part under his breath, making sure to turn away so Cole can't hear him.

"You heard the Lieutenant," Connor says, smiling down at the pouting boy. "you can't look at them."

Cole slides off Connor's legs, choosing to mope underneath the android's desk while the pair of detectives do their work. Connor, feeling bad for the boy, looks around, wondering if there's anything Cole can do when he hears Hank yawn again. He pushes his chair back, leaning down so he can see the boy under his table. "How about..." he starts, catching Cole's attention, "you help by grabbing the Lieutenant some coffee? I'm sure that might help him solve the case."

Cole perks up, popping out from underneath the table. "You think so?"

"I'm fairly confident."

With a grin Cole dashes over to the break room, dragging one of the stools over to the counter to help him reach the coffee machine. Hank watches his son go a little worry in his eyes. "You sure that was a good idea?"

Connor turns back to his terminal though he still has his eye on the boy. "Cole knows his way around the station and he's helped me make your coffee in the mornings before. He'll be fine."

Hank just leans back in his chair, turning around the gaze at the virtually empty precinct. Aside from the officers on the night shift, the other detectives have yet to arrive. Even Fowler isn't in his office yet and he's the captain. They would be arriving soon, however Hank finds himself wanting to just bask in the silence for a moment. "Kinda nice here in the mornings," Hank comments, "especially when fucking Gavin ain't around yet."

Connor can't help, but smirk at that remark. "Perhaps that would help incentivize you to come in on time in the mornings."

"Nice try," Hank says with another yawn, "but I come in when I wanna."

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant," he says, filing the information away under 'Ways to Make Hank Come to Work in the Mornings'. It might come into use later. Perhaps on a day that detective Reed is being particularly annoying.

"Speak of the devil," Hank mutters, eyes looking over to the entrance to find Gavin Reed strolling into the precinct with a coffee in his hands. He spots the pair at their desks, frowning in both surprise and confusion before rubbing his eyes as though afraid he were still dreaming.

"Well, well, well," Gavin says with a droll as he approaches, "look what the cat dragged in. So even you're starting to fucking listen to those pieces of plastic." He sends Connor a disgusted glare. "I was hoping I wouldn't see you or the prick here this morning."

"His name is Connor," Hank snaps, always angry at Reed's continued lack of respect for any and all androids, "which you would know if you didn't spend all your damn time with your head stuck up your ass."

Gavin scowls, clearly fuming at Hank's words, "Man if you're like this I don't even wanna know what your damn kid must be like. He's gotta-"

Hank is already getting to his feet before Gavin's even close to finishing, however, before he's able to take a step forward Gavin is sent sprawling onto the floor, a loud thud echoing through the station as all eyes turn towards the commotion so early in the morning. Connor is standing over Gavin, who's now sitting on the floor with his, thankfully tepid, coffee all over him. The android's LED flares red and there's an unfamiliar emotion all across his face as he glares down at the detective. Even Connor himself isn't quite sure what he did until he sees Gavin sitting on the floor. All he had felt was this rush inside him. Popups warning him of various misfires in his mechanisms had appeared in his vision at the sudden influx of electrical currents shooting through his body, making his muscles twitch with the urge to hit something - which, upon his vision clearing, he discovers that he did. It takes him a moment to fully register the emotion he's feeling, but when he does he finds no desire to stifle it.

The sight of an angered Connor is enough to send most of the officers backing away and even manages to have Gavin scrambling backwards in slight fear. No one had expected such an outburst to come from the usually soft spoken detective. It's not that Connor wasn't capable of being angry. He's raised his voice and gotten angry before, but never like this. Those had usually been small bouts of frustration, little fights about a piece of evidence with Hank that don't mean anything. This time it was different. This time Connor looked truly angry.

Gavin growls under his breath, sneering up at the android. "What the f-"

With a simple look Gavin shuts his mouth, watching nervously as Connor towers over him with this look in his eyes that makes Gavin want to just bow down and apologize. Gavin's seen the android during an interrogation before, has seen Connor yell and play the bad cop while trying to get a confession and honestly he never understood how someone could be intimidated by the hunk of plastic. Connor always had that fucking stupid face and equally stupid voice that was not in the least bit threatening. Now that he's actually started to god damn smile he looks even less scary. However, as Gavin sits on the ground now with lukewarm coffee dripping down his clothes and Connor glaring at him, he starts to mentally apologize to all the perps he laughed at for being afraid of Connor.

Before Connor gets the chance to do anymore Cole wanders up from the break room, coffee in hand as he watches the pair worriedly. He backs away a little when he sees the look in the android's eyes, however he steels his nerves and walks up to Connor, setting the cup of coffee on Hank's desk first. "Connor?" he calls, gaining the android's attention.

Connor looks down and almost immediately he finds his systems calming. The flashes of red in his vision disappear. The warnings subside as he stares at Cole's small form in front of him, shaking a little as he looks up into Connor's eyes. "Connor," Cole says again, "hitting people is bad."

Connor backs away, head hanging down in shame as he stares at the tips of his shoes. "I-I..." the android starts to stammer, LED spinning red as he tries to come up with an answer. He knows his reaction had been irrational. No matter what Gavin said the man didn't need to be punched in the face for it. A complaint to Fowler would have been enough, but hearing Gavin insult not only Hank, but Cole as well made all his processors short circuit.

Not getting his answer Cole turns away from Connor, looking more than a little disappointed. He walks over to Gavin, tugging at his hand to try and help him up. "I'm sorry," the boy says, looking down sadly, "Connor didn't mean to hurt you."

Gavin stares a little wide eyed at the young child. He glances from the boy to Hank, as though amazed at the fact that the two are even remotely related before finally letting out a defeated sigh. The detective gets to his feet, smoothing out his clothes before rubbing at his nose, wiping away some blood. "Look," Gavin says, scratching at the back of his head with slight nervousness, "Thinking back on it, I said something shitty. I might not be the nicest guy, but I'm not a complete ass and those words were uncalled for and I'm sorry. I deserved that punch. Oh... and uh... don't swear kid."

The entire station is taken a little by surprise at Gavin's apology. The man's not one to admit his wrongs so to see him actually make an effort to be sincere, especially to an android and Hank, is a sight to behold. The apology could use some work, but Connor seems happy with the words. His LED swirls from yellow to blue as he gives a small smile. "I'm sorry for punching you, detective Reed." He says, "I can perform some first aid for you if you'd like. I'm equipped with the latest knowledge by Cyberlife and-"

Gavin scowls, cutting him off before turning around and waving the android away. "Don't push it you piece of plastic," Gavin says before heading towards the washroom to clean himself up.

The crowd disperses, leaving the family of three and Fowler, who had apparently arrived in the middle of the commotion, alone. Cole walks up to Connor, hugging his leg. "Don't hurt people," he says, voice a little quiet, "I don't like seeing you hurt people. You look scary."

Connor bends down and wraps his arms around Cole, gently patting him on the back to calm down his accelerated heart rate. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Connor promises.

Cole looks up and grins, clutching tightly onto the android. Hank smiles at the two, taking sips from his coffee as he turns towards Fowler who's approached his desk.

The captain just sighs, watching Gavin head back over to his desk after having changed into a fresh set of clothes. "He's really gotta learn to just accept androids already," Fowler mumbles.

Hank shrugs, looking over to Connor. "Well they aren't easy to love, but sometimes they grow on you."

Fowler's eyes shift between Hank and Connor then towards Hank's desk where the anti-android stickers used to clutter his cork board. It's all been scrapped off now, replaced by photos of Cole, Sumo, and Connor. "Maybe I should ask Cyberlife to send another android..." Fowler grumbles as he watches Gavin slouch down into his chair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Gavin played a much larger part in this than I originally intended, but oh well. It was fun to write so I hope you had fun reading it! I think Fowler's last line gives away who I plan on having the Anderson's + Connor meet next ;)
> 
> Once again I'm open to any suggestions on what to write next!


	3. Connor's Evil Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my name is Colin. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. Or in other words the story where Cole meets RK900 for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers for the main story in this AU (What Matters Most) so if you haven't read that yet I would suggest reading it before reading this.
> 
> There will also be some dialogue that you won't understand if you haven't read the main story!

 

A knock on the door interrupts the sound of laughter in the kitchen, gaining the attention of both Cole and Connor as they turn their heads towards the door. "Could you get the door?" Connor asks, hands full with the dinner preparations, "It's probably Hank."

"Got it!" Cole calls as he leaps from his chair, heading over to the door to let his dad in after he had taken Sumo out for a walk. However, when he throws open the door he's met with a figure much taller than his father. He stares up, eyes widening as his gaze rests on a familiar face. A much too familiar face.

Before the figure standing outside has a chance to say a word Cole slams the door shut, pressing his back against the door as though that would help keep the man outside from entering. "Connor!" he yells, body shaking as he locks the door and quickly runs up to the android. He grabs Connor's arm, trying to drag him away towards the bathroom to hide. Connor, not understanding what's going on, keeps his feet planted on the ground. He turns off the stove, setting down the ladle on the counter before crouching down next to Cole. He holds the boy's shoulders, keeping him still as he meets the boy's eyes.

"Cole," he says, keeping his voice level, "what's wrong? Who's at the door?"

Cole has tears in his eyes now as his whole body shakes. He looks up at Connor, hand reaching up to touch his LED as though wanting to make sure it's still on, that Connor is still alive and functioning in front of him. Cole's hands close around the front of Connor's apron, clutching on to the android as though afraid that if he let go Connor would disappear. Connor, brows furrowing with worry, gently wraps his arms around Cole. He holds the boy tightly, rubbing calm circles on his back in an attempt to sooth him. "It's okay," Connor says, feeling a wetness start to spread over his dress shirt from the boy's tears, "I'm alright. I'm right here."

Cole tugs on Connor again, trying to pull him towards a place to hide when this time the doorbell rings. With a frown Connor turns his attention to the door, eyes cold as he pushes Cole behind him while his other hand reaches for the revolver Hank always keeps nearby. "Cole, I need you to tell me who's at the door."

"No!" Cole yells as he tries to drag Connor away, not wanting to see that sight again. Not again. He can't watch him die a second time. "No, I won't let you go to the door!"

Connor, with gun now in hand, turns to Cole with a a gentle smile. "Cole, look at me." He turns the boy's face towards his, making their eyes meet. "I promise you it'll be okay. I'll be okay. Just tell me who it is."

Cole sniffles, wiping the tears from his eyes as he contemplates whether he should answer. Finally, with one last reassuring smile from Connor he decides to tell him. "I-it's... it's your evil twin again. T-the one th-that s-s-sh..."

Connor is on his feet within a heartbeat. He picks up Cole, carrying the struggling boy over to his bedroom. "Stay inside," Connor says, voice devoid of emotion as he sets Cole down, "and don't come out until Hank gets back."

"Wait! Connor, don-" Before Cole gets the chance to finish Connor shuts the bedroom door.

The android turns back around, holding the gun tightly in his hand as he slowly makes his way to the front door. He keeps the weapon at the ready, finger lingering over the trigger as he sends a quick call to Hank's cell phone, telling him to come home immediately. Connor stops in front of the door, hand hovering over the handle as he tries to calm himself. He hadn't even known that Cyberlife had more RK800's, hadn't even thought that Amanda would send more after him. His LED swirls red, the fear for both Cole and Hank starting to mess with his internal processors. He shuts his eyes, willing himself to calm before reaching for the handle and throwing open the door.

"Don't move or I'll-" Before Connor finishes his eyes settle over the android standing in front of him and his LED turns from red to yellow. He lowers the weapon, heaving out a tired sigh. "Fucking shit."

Colin, the RK900 that had recently been hired by Fowler, stands in front of him, looking unfazed at the gun that had just been pointed at his head. Having seen the panicked look in Cole's eyes Connor had entirely forgotten that there's another android that bears his face. The RK900, a model that Markus had found deep within Cyberlife after the success of the revolution. "You should refrain from using profanity, detective." Colin says, moving past Connor to step into the house.

"Sorry, I suppose I picked it up from the lieutenant," Connor says with a sigh, putting the gun away as he shuts the door behind them. "Now, tell me why you're here."

Colin doesn't turn to look at Connor, instead he starts to scan the android's living quarters, taking note of every little thing he finds. "I came to discuss the case we've been assigned. There appears to be some contradictions in the case file and I wanted-"

Again Connor lets out a tired sigh. "We could have worked it out tomorrow. And if it was that important you have my number. You could have called."

"But the case-"

"-is not the most important thing. I've told you this before. You need to learn that the mission isn't what matters most."

Colin looks down, taking the words into account as Connor turns towards Cole's room. He walks over and gently knocks on the door. "Cole?" He calls, "it's me, Connor."

He hears a quiet shuffle on the other side, "How do I know?" he says, voice hoarse from crying.

Connor just smiles, taking out his coin and slipping it under the door. Within a few moments Cole throws open the door, tears in his eyes as he dashes over to give Connor a warm hug. It's not until he looks over Connor's shoulder and spots the other android standing in the hall that he pries himself off, running in front of Connor with his arms thrown wide. "No! Stay away! No one hurts, Connor!" he yells as loud as he can, trying to act strong as he stands his ground against the evil twin.

Connor chuckles, ruffling the boy's hair before hugging him from behind. "It's okay. He's a coworker. He won't hurt anyone."

Cole turns his gaze up to the android wearily, taking in the cold grey of his eyes and the emotionless mask on his face. He frowns, shuffling a little closer to Connor. "You promise?" Cole asks, looking up at Connor with worried eyes.

"Promise." Connor says with a smile as he gets to his feet. He takes Cole's hand, guiding him closer to the RK900 as he gives introductions. "His name is Colin, an RK900 made by Cyberlife before the success of the revolution. Colin, this is Cole. Lieutenant Anderson's son."

Colin looks down at the boy, grey eyes studying the child. He tilts his head, extending a hand out for him to shake. Cole, still clutching to Connor's leg, doesn't reciprocate the greeting. He just sends the android a suspicious look, eyes narrowing in a sort of warning. "Hi," he chooses to say instead, keeping his gaze level.

The RK900 is unfazed by the boy's threatening eyes. He simply turns away, looking back up to Connor. "I understand you're busy," he says, glancing down at Cole, "however I would like to finish this case if possible."

Connor sighs, walking towards the kitchen with Cole still holding onto his leg. "You'll have to wait until after dinner," he says, turning the stove back on.

"I'll wait here." Colin says, moving to sit down on the couch. The android settles himself into an empty seat, pushing aside some of Cole's toys from the sofa to make some space. He looks around the room, eyes running scans on the various items on display. He spots some of the lieutenant's possessions. There are medals, awards, photos, and news articles of praise for the old detective set up on the shelf. Pictures are hung up on the wall, each one showing a scene of the lieutenant, his son, a large dog, and, on some of the more recent photos, Connor. The android frowns, still unsure as to why Connor preferred to live with his partner rather than purchase his own home when he hears footsteps come up behind him. He turns, finding Cole hiding behind the couch with a bowl on his head and a wooden spoon in his hand. The boy frowns when he notices Colin looking at him and is quick to heft up the spoon like a sword.

"I don't plan on causing any problems," Colin says, voice level.

Cole narrows his eyes, not believing the other android's words. He stalks a little closer, weapon raised in warning as he eyes the newer model. "I don't trust you." He mutters.

"That doesn't matter to me," Colin says, turning his gaze away as he pulls up the case files in his vision, "I am here for work."

Upon being brushed off Cole frowns. He walks around the couch, keeping his grip tight on the spoon as he moves in front of the android's vision. He stares at the RK900, head tilting as he studies the face in front of him. It's more than a little creepy to see someone else with Connor's face. He's seen many androids that look the same wandering the streets and they never bothered him before. He knew they used to be mass produced and so never thought too much about it, but Connor was always different for him. To him, Connor is Connor. There's no one else. Thus seeing someone else bearing Connor's face made him more than a little angry. Colin seems to sense the boy's anger and finally turns his attention back to the child. "Did you need something?" he asks, tilting his head.

Cole continues to watch the android, cheeks puffed out in anger. "I don't like you," he says, staring at the other android intensely.

Colin doesn't respond. He just turns his attention back to his work, ignoring the boy. How Connor is able to work with such distractions in his home is something Colin doesn't understand.

The boy leaps onto the couch, sitting cross legged beside the android with the spoon across his lap. He tilts up the bowl on his head, shifting it so he can better see under the rim as he keeps his gaze locked on the android, apparently planning on keeping guard. It doesn't take long for Cole to grow bored of playing sentry. The bowl starts to droop on his head while his fingers play with a coin and the action makes Colin frown with annoyance. He hates seeing the movement out of the corner of his eyes, hates hearing the soft clink of metal as the coin is flicked back and forth. Within a few short minutes Colin reaches over and swipes the coin out of the air.

"Hey!" Cole yells, "That's mine!" The boy launches over, trying to tear the coin from the android's grip only to find himself pinned down on the couch.

Colin holds the boy down with a hand, hardly using any strength to keep the squirming child in place. "You're distracting me," the android growls, turning his eyes on the boy.

"Are you two fighting?" Connor yells from the kitchen, turning around to look at the living room.

"No!" Both the android and Cole say in unison while Connor sends them a confused look. Apparently sensing nothing wrong Connor turns back around, returning to his cooking.

Cole uses this chance to wiggle out from under the RK900's grip, snatching his coin back in the process as he dashes to the opposite end of the couch. He holds the coin out for Colin to see as he sticks out his tongue, gloating. Colin, apparently not happy about being bested by a child, gets up, towering over the boy as he stalks over. Cole yelps, leaping off the couch and dashing over to the opposite end of the room. Colin growls chasing the boy around the room as Cole scampers about, ducking under the table and leaping over the couches. Each time the boy manages to escape the android's grasp Colin grows more and more irritated, hating the cluttered mess which is the Anderson's home. After a few minutes of Cole dodging around the room Colin finally manages to grab him, arms wrapped around the boy's waist as he pulls him up into the air. Cole squeals, giggling now as he feels himself being lifted up off the ground and Colin can't help the low chuckle that escapes from his lips.

"No!" Cole cries dramatically, dropping his wooden spoon, "I've been caught by the evil monster!"

Colin frowns, "I'm not a monster. I'm an android."

"It's called pretend," Cole whispers, "It's a game."

"Oh... " Colin has to think for a moment before choosing his next words. "Roar?"

Cole bursts into a fit of laughs before he grins up at Colin. "Now you're getting it!"

"What are you two doing?" Connor asks, standing in front of them with a brow raised curiously. Colin looks to Connor, face tinged a light shade of blue from being caught in such an unprofessional action.

"We're... playing pretend?" he says with a questioning tilt of his head, looking down at Cole who just giggles excitedly.

"Connor!"  the boy cries, "save me!"

The two RK models glance to each other for a brief moment before looking down at Cole with equally mischievous grins. They bring him down to the ground, tickling his sides as the boy rolls around on the floor. It's not until the door is roughly thrown open that all three of them stop, the two android's pulling out their guns and aiming it at the intruder.

"What the fuck!" Hank yells from the front door, apparently forgetting to censor himself as he holds his gun out in front of him. Sumo bounds into the room, attention shifting between the two identical androids standing in the room. "Connor I thought you said there was an emergency!" Hank says as he puts away his weapon.

"Oh..." Connor mumbles as he realizes that he had forgotten to call Hank back, "I'm sorry." He says as his face turns a slight shade of blue. "It was just Colin at the door."

Hank sighs, muttering to himself as he looks to the two androids and his son. "What in the world were you three doing? And why is Colin here?"

"We're playing pretend," Colin answers, looking at Cole for confirmation as the boy sends him a thumbs up.

"You came to my house so you can play pretend with my son?" Hank asks with a quizzical brow.

"No. I came to discuss a case with Connor. He mistook me for someone else and pulled a gun on me. Hence the emergency."

Hank just stares at the two androids before letting out a tired sigh. "Why do I even ask... God I need a drink."

"You shouldn't be drinking, lieutenant," Both RK models say in unison, making Cole giggle as he sits up to pat Sumo.

Hank groans, running a hand down his face. "Ah shut up."

Cole dashes up to his father, grinning widely at the lieutenant as he tugs on the man's sleeve. "Can Colin stay with us too?"

"No!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope RK900 was interesting to read about ;) I have a new story (not based in this AU) planned out that'll centre around RK900 (Colin), Gavin, and Connor so look forward to that sometime in the future. I'm trying something new with this story so hopefully it'll turn out well. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
